Arcana Force III - The Empress
－ | romaji_name = Arukana Fōsu Surī - Ji Enpuresu | image = ArcanaForceIIITheEmpress-LODT-EN-C-UE.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Fairy | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1300 | def = 1300 | passcode = 35781051 | effect_types = Trigger, Trigger, Trigger | lore = When this card is Summoned, toss a coin: ● Heads: Each time your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your hand. ● Tails: Each time your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée, lancez une pièce : ● Face : Chaque fois que votre adversaire Invoque Normalement ou Pose un monstre, vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre "Force Arcane" depuis votre main. ● Pile : Chaque fois que votre adversaire Invoque Normalement ou Pose un monstre, envoyez 1 carte depuis votre main au Cimetière. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte beschworen wird, wirf eine Münze: ● Kopf: Jedes Mal, wenn dein Gegner ein Monster als Normalbeschwörung beschwört oder setzt, kannst du 1 „Arkane Macht“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. ● Zahl: Jedes Mal, wenn dein Gegner ein Monster als Normalbeschwörung beschwört oder setzt, lege 1 Karte von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata, lancia una moneta: ● Testa: Ogni volta che il tuo avversario Evoca tramite Evocazione Normale o Posiziona un mostro, tu puoi Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale 1 mostro "Energia Arcana" dalla tua mano. ● Croce: Ogni volta che il tuo avversario Evoca tramite Evocazione Normale o Posiziona un mostro, manda 1 carta dalla tua mano al Cimitero. | pt_lore = Quando esta carta é Normal, Flip ou Special Summoned, jogue uma moeda: ● Cara: Cada vez que o seu oponente Normal Summons ou Sets um monstro, você pode Special Summon 1 monstro "Arcana Force" da sua mão. ● Coroa: Cada vez que o seu oponente Normal Summons ou Sets um monstro, envie 1 carta da sua mão ao Cemitério. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es invocada, lanza una moneda. ● Cara: cada vez que tu adversario hace una Invocación de Modo Normal o Coloca un monstruo, puedes Invocar de Modo Especial 1 monstruo "Fuerza Arcana" desde tu mano. ● Cruz: cada vez que tu adversario Invoca de Modo Normal o Coloca un monstruo, manda 1 carta desde tu mano al Cementerio. | ja_lore = このカードが召喚・反転召喚・特殊召喚に成功した時、コイントスを１回行い以下の効果を得る。 ● 表：相手がモンスターの通常召喚に成功する度に手札から「アルカナフォース」と名のついたモンスター１体を自分フィールド上に特殊召喚する事ができる。 ● 裏：相手がモンスターの通常召喚に成功する度に自分は手札のカード１枚を墓地へ送る。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 일반 소환 / 반전 소환 / 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 코인 토스를 1회 실행해 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ● 앞면 : 상대가 몬스터의 일반 소환에 성공할 때마다 패에서 "아르카나 포스" 라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을 자신의 필드 위에 특수 소환할 수 있다. ● 뒷면 : 상대가 몬스터의 일반 소환에 성공할 때마다 자신은 패의 카드 1장을 묘지에 보낸다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Pack 48 | archseries = Arcana Force | supports_archetypes = Arcana Force | action = * Activates upon Normal Summon * Activates upon Flip Summon * Activates upon Special Summon * Sends from your hand to your Graveyard | summoning = Special Summons from your hand | misc = * Coin toss * Variable effects * Female | database_id = 7583 }}